1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the use of a filter material which can be applied with an adhesive or fastening system to windows or doors, or to window frames or door frames, and which protects against the ingress of suspended particles in the air into living spaces.
Suspended particles in the environment, especially pollen, cause health problems to an ever-growing group of the population. Pollinosis is an allergic reaction which affects preferentially the mucosae, the eyes and the respiratory tract. The symptoms of allergic reactions have been adequately described in the medical literature (reddening and watering of the eyes, sneezing in conjunction with copious secretions of mucus, a general feeling of illness with weakness, exhaustion, reduced performance, shivering and a sensation of cold). In many cases, moreover, the allergic reactions are coupled with increased nervous excitability, which resembles neurasthetic states, and with increased sensitivity to any kind of sensory stimulation, especially of the optical, acoustic or vestibular variety. The severity of the symptoms can lead to a complete incapacity for work. Consequently, in the pollen season, which in central Europe lasts approximately from the end of March to the end of August/beginning of September, allergy sufferers try to protect themselves by staying in areas which are as far as possible closed.
2. Description of Related Art
Pollen filters for ventilation systems in the automotive industry are well known. These are relatively thick, non-transparent filter materials which have to be changed after a defined period of use. Also known, from the gardening sector, are hoods for insulating plants against external pollination, as described in DD 286738. DE 3409967 describes a pollen protection hood in the form of a head covering, in which the woven filter and viewing window are connected to one another by a touch-and-close closure, and vents in the brim of the hat ensure the required air circulation. DE 3045723 describes curtains, filters, nets and screens which can be attached by means of push buttons to windows or door frames and so ensure protection against environmental pollution, insects and flower pollen.